


Challenge Accepted

by Dbhstan_works



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor and Simon know how to throw it back, Drugs, Gavin is actually decent in this, Gay Sex, House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Markus is an actual idiot, North is a rich bitch, Oral Sex, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Ralph loves his drugs, Rough Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbhstan_works/pseuds/Dbhstan_works
Summary: Well Markus and Connor have always had a strong connection ever since they were introduced to each other by North. They have a playful and flirty relationship but Connor would always get a bit jealous when Markus spends time with certain people (*cough* Simon *cough*) in front of him and the same goes for Markus when Connor spends time with certain people (*cough* Gavin *cough*). Even though Markus and Connor are not boyfriends. The thing is though they always compete with each other to make the other person jealous to see which man will snap first.// Or Markus and Connor have a sensual dance with other people because why tf not :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Euphoria’s party scenes and the finale dance scene (mainly between Maddy and Nate). And yes Gavin isn’t an asshole they have a strong friendship instead.
> 
> Also my first fic on here so sorry if my writing is awful :)

North decided to host a house party with drinks and all sorts in a her mansion as senior prom is coming up, and everyone that can is hosting house parties before the big night. In the distance Markus is watching over Connor at the top of the staircase. Connor clearly noticed this so he decided to spark up a conversation with Gavin to push Markus’ buttons.

“Ahahah, Gavin you are so funny!” Connor pretentiously laughed then proceeded to playfully slap Gavin’s arm. “But I didn’t say anything funny” Gavin said puzzled. “Just go along with it” Connor whispered into his ear.

They continue chatting as a pair of angry eyes glared into the back of Gavins head. Markus let out a quiet growl. ‘That little snake’ Markus thought ‘Doing this to make me jealous I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine soon enough’. 

Markus really just wanted to jump over the stairwell and beat the shit out of Gavin but he can’t display that barbaric behaviour, especially at his best friend’s house party. Plus he doesn’t want to go viral on social media... again. So instead he just watches trying to find the right moment to get back at Connor. 

“Would you like this dance Connor” Gavin asked offering his hand to Connor. “Why of course sir Gavin” Connor laughed as he took Gavins hand and walked to the dance floor. ‘So that bastard wants to play that game huhhhh?’ Markus thought his fists clenched as he watch the entire scene play out. ‘Well I have an idea’ he thinks sending a cheeky smirk to Simon ashe descended down the stairs.

“Heyyy Simon” Markus smiled. North and Josh knew what was happening and started snickering. “Would you care to have this dance with me?” “I would love to” Simon blushed. Markus took Simon from the group and moved them to dance floor in eye view of Connor but not too close to him. 

Connor and Markus locked eyes both with determination... Let the challenge begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my chapters aren’t as long but the chapter spacing will make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

A simple dance song is playing in the background. Connor wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck while Gavin put his hands on Connors hips and they started swaying together; Simon does the same thing while Markus keeps a close eye on Connor while maintaining ‘interest’ in Simon.

Eventually the music changes into R&B music. Connor immediately recognises the music as the song ‘Mi Genre’ and gets an idea.

As Gavin spins Connor around so his back is up against Gavin’s body. Connor dances very close to Gavin moving and wiggling his hips sensually then he starts twerking and rubbing his ass against Gavin’s dick while making eye contact with Markus just to piss him off.

“I know you’re watching me Markus” Connor mouths to him with a cheeky grin. “You think you’re clever Connor but two can play at that game” Markus mouths back.

Markus then decides to grab Simon’s ass and move him closer to his body then start grinding with him. Which definitely grabs Connor’s attention.

Gavin then decides to start humping Connor. Connor then starts sticking his tongue out while rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Markus then spins Simon around then Simon starts grinding his ass on Markus’ dick and Markus fake moans while maintaining eye contact with Connor.

Connor doesn’t know why but he just really has the sensation to head butt Simon and drop kick him but he has some decency and he doesn’t want to do that to North.

They go on like this for a few more songs and in the distance North and Josh are just watching from the sidelines laughing their heads off.

“I’m gonna need like 16 shots of vodka to keep me watching through this mess” North chuckles. “Same though” Josh laughed. “Poor Simon and Gavin they didn’t ask for this, but Simon will jump at any opportunity to grind against Markus’ dick any day so I’m not surprised!” He comments. “Phahah so true, to bad he is oblivious to the fact that Markus and Connor are fuck buddies so we’ll let him enjoy the moment” North laughs.

“But seriously though, damnnn Simon and Connor have some cAke and definitely know to shake what their momma’s gave them.” She laughs. “I’m pretty sure Gavin is enjoying this to much even though he is straight” Josh jokes. “Hah I know right! Hmmm I have an idea.....” North smirks as she walks up to the Dj stand to request a song. “No North don’t you dare!” Josh yells literally wheezing.

As North returns back to Josh suddenly, the tune to Daddy comes on and they both start dying of laughter. Because you see Markus and Simon are obsessed with this song and knowing how much they love dirty dancing this should be fun...

** ‘ She call me daddy I don’t even know her mama ’ **

As soon as Connor heard that he knew he was fucked, he knows how much Markus and Simon love that song so he is not happy about this. He looks across the dance floor and saw that Markus and Simon gave each other a look and that was their cue to go crazy. Simon starts grinding his ass like really hard on Markus’ dick and Markus pushes him closer and starts aggressively humping him while sending an evil smirk to Connor.

Connor tried his hardest like he was pulling out all the stops like twerking on the near the floor while securing himself on Gavin while sticking his tongue out. But it just wasn’t enough because Markus decided to lift up Simon and start humping him in air which pushed it for Connor.

He told Gavin he needed some air then walked off the dance floor and into the backyard. Looks like Markus won this round...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Simon really do know how to dance ;).
> 
> Feel free to comment on any chapter I do not mind


	3. Chapter 3

Connor plopped himself onto the couch by the pool on the opposite side of Ralph as he was sniffing lines some sort of drugs on the table. 

“*Sniff* Why are you salty Connor? Is it Markus again? *Sniff*” Ralph asks with powder all over his nose. “I don’t know why we do this to each other Ralph, I don’t even know why I walked off the dance floor. I looked like an idiot” Connor sighed as he placed his head into his hands. 

“Ralph probably would of done the same thing not gonna lie but, Ralph wonders *sniff* do you want a relationship with him?” “Pfffff, Oh fuck no we ain’t ready for that shit, plus I’ll have to deal with an angry Simon which is just as scary as North on her period. He may seem like a sweetheart but trust me he is the devil” Connor laughs.

“Plus everyone knows Simon really likes Markus and will probably do anything for that man. If Markus told him to I don’t know rob a bank or something he would probably do it” “Ralph agrees *sniff*” 

“You know, Ralph thinks you too should fuck. Isn’t that how you two always solve your problems? *sniff*” Ralph asks. 

“Year fair enough, like I know we aren’t boyfriends but I don’t like it when other people hit on him, especially Simon and I think he feels the same about me when I’m with Gavin” Connor sighs “Which is ridiculous because one, Gavin is straight and basically my brother and two, he only danced with me like that because I promised to buy him lunch for a week, get him that expensive sweater he has wanted for ages and buy him pizza if we made Markus jealous”.

“Like Ralph said before, I think you two should fuck *sniff* and speak of devil; here’s the man of the hour” Ralph says as Markus comes in to the backyard and sits on the couch next to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph loves his drugs


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey guys” Markus greets. “Hi” Ralph greets back. “Hey” Connor greets flatly. “*Sniffff* Ralph is going to leave you two alone to talk” Ralph says as he blew the powder of the table and took his weed to smoke somewhere else. 

“Don’t od Ralph!” Connor yells to him. “Don’t worry Connor, Ralph has a high drug intolerance if that’s even a thing!” He yells back.

“So, are you okay” Markus asked. “When you walked out I wanted to come to you immediately but Simon wouldn’t let me go. You know he’s a stubborn boy” He laughed. “Yeah, I know but honestly I’m fine I just needed some air” Connor lied.

It was a comfortable silence until,

“Look, I’m gonna be honest with you, we may not be dating or a ‘thing’ but I don’t like it when people hit on you or touch you. Especially Simon” Connor chucked. “Me too, when you’re with Gavin I may get the sensation to kick him in the nuts but I don’t want another social media incident like last time” Markus laughed. 

“Ohhh the one at Dolton’s party when you went viral for getting in a drunk fight with Jared. That was funny lol” Connor giggled. “Plus you don’t have to worry about Gavin he’s straight and practically my brother I owe him pizza, an expensive sweater and one week worth of lunch. So no threat from Gavin”

“Oh and speaking of social media incidents don’t you remember that party when you made out and had sex with that guy in the pool and people filmed you” Markus chuckled. “It was like you were acting in a porno”

“Oh-My-God! Is that what people think! I didn’t actually have sex with him otherwise that would of been illegal because he was 21 and I only did it to make you jealous” Connor laughed. “Ok one, what was a 21 year old doing at a high school party? And two, of course you were” Markus laughed.

Markus then took Connor’s neck and brought him in for a deep and hard kiss, Connor then kissed back and straddled Markus on the couch then made out with him until they were interrupted by North.

“Ahem, Hey guys can you like not sex on my couch please and thanks” North snorts. “Go upstairs and make use of my 6 spare bedrooms” After that command Connor got of Markus took his hand and started to lead him to the door.

“Oh and Markus! I swear to god, if you two make a mess on my sheets, you will be paying for a new set of sheets and trust me it’s expensive”

“Don’t worry North we won’t make a mess” Markus assured her. “Good, now go make some babies... again ” she yelled to them as they went back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North is an actual legend


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisky times with Markus and Connor ;). Do not judge me I know it’s bad aha.

Markus grabbed Connor’s arm and led him through the house and upstairs to the nearest free bedroom. Before Connor could even shut the door, Markus pinned him against and started making out with him while fumbling behind Connor to lock the door. 

As soon as Markus locked the door Connor with a cheeky smirk pushed him onto the bed and then straddled him and started making out with him.

Connor desperately started taking Markus’ top off then frantically took his own off and threw it somewhere in the room. Connor then climbed off the bed and onto his knees where he pulled Markus closer to the edge of the bed and started unbuttoning his jeans.

“Fuckkk Connor” Markus said as Connor wrestled his jeans off and pulled the boxers down to Markus’ ankles.

Connor took the huge member in his hands, stroked it gently then took it all into his mouth ignoring his gag reflex like he has done multiple times before just to pleasure Markus and himself.

“Uh-uh uhhhhhh fuck” Markus moans as he grabs Connor’s hair and fucks his mouth. “You’re such a good little slut ignoring your gag reflex all for me” he praises.

Connor could only respond with gagging noises and moans around Markus’ cock as thanks for the praise.

“Con-connor, fuck, shit I’m-im about to cum ahhh” Markus warns before he explodes in Connor’s mouth with his eyes rolling to the back of head.

Connor swallows all of the cum then licks Markus tip before climbing back on the bed and on top of Markus.

“Hmmm let’s get the rest of your clothes off shall we, I can’t be the only one naked” Markus smirked as he lifted Connor to remove his trousers and boxers.

“Suck” he told Connor as he placed his fingers inside Connor’s mouth. “Yes daddy” Connor answered then started sucking on Markus’ fingers.

Markus removed his fingers out of Connor’s mouth and then pushed them into Connor’s ass and started fingering him. “Oh-oh fuck Markussss, fuckkkkk” Connor moans as he starts moving with Markus’ fingers.

After Markus finished prepping Connor, Connor took Markus’ dick, lined it up with his hole then started lowering himself onto it until Markus was balls deep inside him.

As soon as Connor was seated they let out a synchronised moan. “God I missed this Connor” Markus panted. “It has been a week since we last did this”. “Markus for the love of god please stop talking and fuck me already” Connor groaned already starting to ride him. “With pleasure”.

Markus held Connor in place and started thrusting really hard and quickly because when it comes to parties rough sex is usually what Markus does when he’s slightly drunk. Connor was screaming and moaning so hard that if people could here (which they can’t because the music is so loud) they’d think he was being murdered.  But his ass was literally getting murdered by Markus’ dick.

They kept going until Connor started to feel a pit in stomach. “M-m-Markus?” “Ah, Yes babe, fuck” “I-I oh Fuck, I-I think I’m gonna c-cum” Connor moaned. “Me too ah, where do you want it?” Markus asked. “In-in-inside me Markus, d-d-do it inside me”

Markus took Connor’s cock and started pumping it while Connor rode him more intensely until he exploded all over his and Markus’ stomachs then Markus came inside of him with choked moan.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck that was amazing” Markus said breathless as he collapsed on the bed Connor removing himself of him and doing the same. 

“I know, I missed us...” Markus quirked his eyebrow. “Fucking! God I was gonna say fucking. Ewww feelings grosss” Connor laughed.

“Connor Anderson we could of done it sooner, if you would just let me come over to your place.” Markus cooed as he got of the bed and started getting dressed.

“Markus Manfred, I would of invited you to my place like ages ago if my dad actually liked you,” Connor giggled also getting dressed. “You are actually awful at first impressions, I don’t think breaking and shattering the kitchen window with a massive stone is the best way to introduce yourself”

“True, true” Markus agreed as he sat back down on the bed. “I can’t believe he is still holding that grudge”

“Trust me, you don’t understand how angry he was. To this day if he hears the mention of your name his blood boils! I’m not even surprised at his behaviour, that window was expensive to fix” Connor chuckled.

“And I apologised multiple times for that and I got him muffins” Markus said laughing.

“Ohhhh those choc chip muffins in that basket, yeah Hank threw then away thinking you poisoned them” Connor wheezed. “Wowww, your dad like really hates me” “Yeah he does aha”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Markus have some beef even though it’s one sided.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a comfortable silence as they sat together until Connor’s phone rings. 

“Oh shit it’s Hank” Connor whispers. “Don’t say a word” he warned Markus as he picked up the phone.

“_Hi dad”  
_

_‘**CONNOR WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ITS LITERALLY 3AM’ **_

Connor removed his ear from the phone as Hank yelled loudly. Even Markus had to stifle a laugh.

“_I’m at North’s party still”  
_

_ **‘Seriously, Connor it’s FUCKING 3 IN THE MORNING if you couldn’t tell and you were supposed at home at 1 the latest ’** _

_“Sorry dad I’ll be coming soon” _

Markus started snickering but quickly covered his mouth.

**‘** _ **Who is that with you, I swear to god if it’s that Markus Manfred kid I’ll kick his teeth in’**  
_

_“No it’s okay dad it’s only Gavin” _

He answered then slapped Markus’ arm really hard. 

**‘_Ok,ok I want you home RIGHT NOW Connor! I mean it, otherwise I’m grounding you and you aren’t going to prom’_** _  
_

_“Alright dad, I’ll come home now. Love youuuu” _

_“**Go fuck yourself Connor. You piece of shit. See you soon” **_

Then Hank hung up on him.

“You fucking, fuck, fuck, shitty, cock loving dickhead!” Connor yelled as he started attacking Markus. “I told you not to say anything and you never listen! I told you Hank hated you, you’re lucky you were just snickering”

“Ok! Ok! Ow, I’m sorry I’m sorry” Markus said putting his hands up in surrender. “I just couldn’t help myself it’s really funny how much he hates me”

“God you are so immature. Now if you excuse me, I must leave now before he kills me” Connor said as he walked to the door. “Bye Daddy” He whispered seductively. Then he left the room.

Markus was just about to leave as well when he looked at the bed and....

“SHIT” he yelled.

He took his phone and then sent a text to North

_ **<<Psycho Bezzie Binch>>** _

3:37am:

_<Me> Northhhh_

_ **<North> What did you do?!** _

_<Me> We made a mess on the sheets_

_<Me> I didn’t even notice until now_

_ **<North> YOU** _

_ **<North> FUCKING** _

_ **<North> IDIOT** _

_ **<North> HAH** _

_ **<North> Sucks to be you lollll** _

_<Me> Oh fuck_

_ **<North> Have fun buying me new sheets ** _

_ **<North> link://costfornewsheets** _

_<Me> JESUS FUCKING CHRIST_

_ **<North> It’s Louis Vuitton baby** _

_ **<North> Would you like to pay by card, cash or cheque :)))** _

_<Me> Ffs North >:(((_

_<Me> Where the fuck am I gonna get that cash?!?!_

_ **<North> Hmmm, maybe get a job :)))** _

_<Me> Fuck you and your richness >:(_

_ **<North> Love you Markus xx** _

_<Me> Fuck you _

_<Me> Bitch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’m so bad at writing, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to suggest anything I should write next :).


End file.
